Cannot Change Me
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Although Harry has made some changes over the summer and picked up some new 'baggage' he has finally put his foot down. The new Harry is here to stay...
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Another song fic, isn't it just so lovely. I swear I'm addicted, you cannot make me stop making them -cackles evilly- I can't really decided who to make this with, so I might just make two with the same song... yay me now on with the story.I do not own_

_

* * *

_

_/One hand reaches out,_

_and pulls a lost soul from harm/_

Harry watched the ash blonde head disappear from view around a corner, making his feet move even quicker to keep up with the other male. He had glimpsed the all too familiar back moving away from him as he had exited Madame Malkin's and had decided in that split second to follow him. They had already turned onto Knockturn Alley and still were moving at a brisk pace, he thought the boy would never slow. Finally he did, right in front of three cloaked figures. Harry felt his heart drop in his chest at the sight, he stalled in his tracks.

"There's no running this time, Malfoy," one hissed, whipping out a wand.

"You may have denied us your body and your power, but you will not betray us," another, obviously female, yelled at him.

"Like hell," was all Malfoy said before reaching into his cloak.

"Avada-" the third one waved their wand, beginning to chant the killing curse.

"Petrificus Totalus," Harry spoke quietly, freezing the man in mid action.

"What the hell was that?" the woman screeched looking around wildly.

"Stupefy," Malfoy whispered, bringing the screeching woman down next.

"So now its just you and me, Draco," the hood was thrown back to reveal Lucius Malfoy, who stared back at his son, a malicious smirk spreading across his features.

"Father," Draco's broken voice floated to Harry as the boy dropped his head in defeat.

"So you're going to give up that easily? I thought you were my son, but I must've of been mistaken, you are no son of mine," the harsh words brought Harry back to reality.

"Correct as always," Draco's hand tightened imperceptibly around his wand.

"No, he is not correct," Harry growled walking from behind the wall, striding to stand before Lucius and straight in front of Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Draco's astonished voice gasped from behind him.

"Get out of my way, or better yet let me do it for you," Lucius spat, taking a step forward.

"Heh, nice try. Now get the fuck away from me," as he yelled his hair stood on end and his pupils dilated.

Lucius went flying away from the angered teen, smashing into a wall. The other death eater, the female, was beginning to recover from the curse. Harry chuckled, walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by the throat.

"Good morning, sunshine. I have a message for you to take to that bastard, tell him the next time he fucks with any friend of mine he'll find himself a nice comfy place in hell where he belongs," he threw her back to the ground, ignoring her pained cry.

"I guess the golden boy isn't as virtuous as we thought," Lucius began, stopping as a hand collided with the lean side of his face.

"Shut up, you fucker. You better hurry and get that message back to that corpse biting son of a bitch, before I decide you're better cut out for target practice," as if to emphasize his point a bolt of electricity made a hole by the blonde's head.

"You cocky little boy, you have not seen the last of us," with a burst he apparated from in front of the angered teen.

The woman hurriedly scurried over to the immobilized man and they too apparated from the alley. That left only Harry and Draco, and whatever unseen spectators that may have been lurking this far into the dark side of the wizard world. Harry turned, eyes still ablaze as he approached the other teen. Draco did not move an inch as Harry stalked up to stand before him.

"You've changed, Potter," Draco noted quietly, silver eyes thoughtful.

"Let's just say I found a part of me that had been buried for a long time and another one that had been right under my nose for even longer," was Harry's only response as he turned to leave.

"Sounds like we both had a pretty eventful summer," Draco whispered as Harry walked away, watching the way his hips swayed as he took each confident step away from himself.

"Very much so, Draco," Harry whispered to himself in response to Draco's almost inaudible statement.

/_While a thousand more_

_go unspoken for/_

The first term at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, began five days later. Harry arrived with no time to spare and quickly boarded the train, a breathtakingly beautiful girl at his side. Draco watched from his place in the hall, stalled from his journey to the prefect car. An arm wrapped around the girl's slim waist and a small smile upon his supple lips, they made quiet a pair with their stunningly similar good looks. Harry guided the girl with one arm and carried his trunk with the other, they disappeared into one of the vacant compartments.

Draco felt his cheeks burn as he turned and continued his journey to the prefect car, a burning emotion licking at his insides. He angrily deposited himself on the plush seat beside of Hermione Granger without even acknowledging her existence. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the sulking boy then turned back to the front. Draco bided his time until he could once more be free to roam the train, and more importantly spy upon a certain raven headed boy, who mysteriously had a grip upon his senses at the moment.

Harry looked across the compartment and into emerald eyes that mirrored his own. He smiled slightly, patting the seat beside of him. She eagerly closed the distance, snuggling against his side. He chuckled at her possessiveness, happily allowing it. After everything the girl had been through, she should be allowed such small luxuries that he could afford her.

"Sheval packed cookies," he reminded her, pointing to the small container.

"There are also-" he was interrupted from continuing as the door slid open savagely, he turned expecting Hermione and Ron.

"What in all that is-" he stopped short again as he took in the ash blonde who instead entered the room.

"Potter, may I have a word?" Draco motioned outside.

"Whatever you have to say Draco, can be said in front of her," he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Who is she anyways?" Draco asked, nothing but curiosity tainting his voice.

"She is Laine, my twin sister," Harry responded, gazing lovingly down at his companion.

"Sister?" Draco whispered, in shock.

"Yes, my sister. Draco I would like you to meet, formally, Laniallas, Goddess of Light," Harry watched Draco's stunned reaction with mastered calm.

"Laine, I would like you to meet a comrade of mine, Draconius Malfoy. He is a newly acquired member of the Order," Harry spoke as he placed a kiss on her blonde curls.

"How do you know?" Draco turned to the boy, his silver eyes wide.

"Nothing is secret from the God of Darkness," Harry responded mysteriously.

"You are the God of the Dark? You are Donovan, the legendary warrior?" Draco stared at him in an emotionless way that covered his inner feelings on the revelation.

"Yes, and only the trusted members of the order are privy to this information. So please, keep your mouth shut," Harry waved his hand slightly.

"I guess it does make sense, twins who look almost perfectly alike. One is to be female, the other male, and like wise one is to have beautiful golden curls and the other handsome black locks. One will be the deity of light, the other the ruler of darkness, and together they will hold the balance of the world. One will be the Ying and the other Yang, a strong bond between the two. When working together no one stands a chance against their power, but by the age of seventeen they must take on a mate and make that person immortal with them and they will rule until they are dethroned and their reincarnate born again," Draco whispered the words, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for the history lesson," he sighed, motioning for the boy to sit in the vacant seat across from them.

Laine sat up and moved away from her brother, staring intently between the two boys in the compartment. Suddenly a luminous smile graced her face and she began giggling, her brother turned to her with an upraised brow. She just bit her full lower lip and continued giggling.

She was still caught in her giggle fit when the rest of their friends joined them. Fred and George took seats on either side of Draco. He, in turn, stared from one to the other. They stared back at him, then grinned.

"I thought you two quit school last year, why are you back again?" Draco's voice was tight as both stared predatorily at him.

"Teacher's Assistants, while we have our business running smoothly Harry warranted more protection then even Hogwarts can provide at the time being so we came to be extra protection along with some other Order members," Fred and George explained alternatively, finishing each other's sentences in an eerie fashion.

"That's lovely," Draco answered in a voice that hinted that he thought quite the opposite, he looked more than a bit uncomfortable between the two brothers.

_/And they say what _

_good have you done/_

"Laine, are you feeling okay?" Harry turned to her sister, who had stopped laughing suddenly and was staring intently out of a window.

"Laine?" no reaction from the blonde girl.

"Sister, answer me!" Harry growled, a dark aura growing around him.

"He is coming," her voice was beautiful, a mixture of music and mystic.

"Who is coming?" Harry asked in an almost nonchalant fashion, adequately covering his anxiety.

"The ruler of the Destinies," she spoke, eerily calm.

"Voldemort," Draco croaked out.

"No, the dark one is still far away. The one I speak of is good, has a pure heart but not so much a pure mind. He is tempted to turn but so far has held tightly to the old ways," she spoke even as the door was thrown open, Snape strode into the compartment.

Everyone stared in shock at the dark teacher. Snape froze half way into the compartment, staring straight at Draco. Draco in turn stared straight back at him. They both seemed to be in shock. Lupin followed Snape into the room, running into the suddenly still figure.

"Well hello, Harry," he smiled and edged past the frozen man.

"Hello, Remus," Harry nodded in return, none of the familiarly warm smile evident on the boy's face.

"Ah, a Moon Dweller," Laine turned slowly to stare into Lupin's eyes. "You do a good job concealing yourself, your lord."

"Whatever secret is hidden from me is revealed by my light side. It seems that she has more than her fair share of secrets of goodness and I have many more secrets of darkness than would please many to know. Sometimes I don't even know them until they slap me in the face," Harry explained his sister's vague references with a simple explanation that left no one in the dark. (excuse the pun)

"Ah," was the only sound of recognition in the room.

"Yes, ah indeed," was all the response they received from Harry, before he turned back to staring at his sister.

They continued the ride in silence, Snape and Lupin leaving after a moment of talking quietly with the twins. When it came time they all charmed themselves into their school robes and awaited the time to depart from the crowded room.

Laine and Harry were the last ones to leave the room, his arm once more about her waist as they walked. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked to the carriages, staring curiously at the creatures before them. Harry just frowned, wishing his sister did not have to view such creatures.

"What house do you want to be put in, my sister?" he quietly questioned her as they sat in the moving carriage.

"Gryffindor, of course," she laughed, her magical voice flowing over him.


	2. AN

Ok everyone, here's the deal:

I have indeed switched over to Adult Fan Fiction. My user name is Child of the Darkened Moon, if you would like to find my stories on that site. I am posting the stories available here onto my account there- so they should be available shortly. They will also be available on my LJ account for those who have yet to reach legal age- my screen name is DeathsDisease. If anyone has a serious problem with my switching of websites, please inform me.

I will keep these stories posted for another month before deleting them. That is unless the moderators do it for me.

Look forward to seeing you soon

Darkmoonchild


End file.
